A Wedding to remember
by hiddenricevillage
Summary: In this little story, you're marrying Ronald Weasley :   This is after the war and such.


It was a beautiful spring day, the first relaxing spring after the second wizarding war. It was the perfect day for a wedding.

Luna was playing with your hair, talking about how this particular flower would keep the nargles from invading your hair. She had lovingly braided it for you and was now sticking flowers in every which way.

"Luna, I think one flower is enough, thank you." You laughed as you took the excess flowers from your hair, leaving the one pinning a long strand of your hair back. Your hair was tightly pulled back so you looked clean and orderly, but still seemed to glow with happiness. Luna had said you were radiating a certain beauty that made you glow and effect all those around you.

"Nervous?" Ginny had entered the room you were placed in, holding a white see-through veil that had white flowers strung through out it. Your wedding was, of course, flower themed. The tables were all adourned with brightly colored flowers, the guests were told to wear a bright color, red was also accepted, but mostly you'd seen your guests were beautiful dresses.

You stood up, looking at yourself and your dress in the mirror. It was beautiful, strapless dress with a flower and vine pattern on the bottom half; the top half was plain and had the heart shape cut so that your boobs were rather evident. The veil was the final part to your dress and you thought it went along very well with it. You were glowing.

"Ron'll faint up there when he sees you, that's how beautiful you look right now!" Ginny flattened out a few stray hairs on your head and rearranged the veil on your head. "It's only a few minutes to showtime..." She patted down her light purple dress and smiled. "I'm glad he chose someone who wasn't a complete git like Lavender..." The two of you shared a laugh before she exited, too, and you were left alone.

You were more then nervous, you had the wedding day jitters. Luna and everyone were out there, waiting for you. The wedding would soon start and you'd find yourself making a vow to Ron to forever be his wife. You smiled, remembering fondly of exactly how he proposed to you.

You were feeling sick, your stomach being upset and you found it hard to leave bed. Ron had come to your rescue, serving you hand and foot all day. You found it odd he was around and not with Harry and Hermione, but you noted that he seemed more then nervous.

"Ron..." You called out weakly from bed. "Could you heat me up some soup.."

"Bloody hell..." Something dropped from Ron's hand and crashed to the floor, sounded alot like glass. "I'll d-do it!"

"Oh geez." You murmured. "Something else I'll have to clean when I'm better?"

"Here love!" You jumped as he almost immediately entered the room. You had just asked for soup, how had he made it so quickly. He placed the soup on a tray in front of you and waved his wand, not realizing you were watching him.

"What're you do-" Your cheeks immediately flushed as you saw the noodles begin to form the worlds 'Will you marry me, Kim?'

"Well, what d'you say?" Ron said with a smile, kneeling beside your bed and taking a glass box from his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh Ron, yes, yes of course!"

"I hope there's no problems today." You murmured. You straightened out your dress again, exiting the room and heading down the hallway to the church. Your father stood by the door, waiting with his arm out. You took it, smiling as you looked at how nervous he was. It wasn't just the day you were giving yourself to another man, it was the day he was giving away his daughter to another man.

The wedding music started playing and you inhaled sharply, the doors opened and it was your time to walk down the aisle. You did what you were told, the slow wedding walk, but you felt as if your father was the only thing holding you up at the moment. Ron was looking handsome in a suit with brushed hair, his eyes couldn't leave you. All your guests were looking at you, whispering to each other and smiling. You felt beautiful.

You joined Ron at the altar, enjoying the look he gave you as he took your hand. The priest read the vows, as he did you took a chance to look around. Mr. Weasley was smiling up at his son proudly, Mrs. Weasley was crying in happiness, Kaylyn and George were giving us winks, as they had only gotten married about a year prior.

"I do."

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." You leaned forward, your lips meeting his in a blissful glory of love. He didn't want to separate but he had to remember that the two of you were still in front of a whole bunch of people. You pulled away reluctantly and winked, pulling him closer to you so that you could whisper in his ear without anyone else knowing.

"Just wait until the honeymoon."

Trust me, he couldn't wait.


End file.
